Tale of The Fruitcake, Harry
by Cameron Reese Slytherin
Summary: What happens when an Eight year old Harry Potter reads too many books containing Blood and Gore and watches biographies containing the brutality of Mob gangsters whenever he can? A bloodthirsty lunatic of course! Features Dark/Crazy/Dominant/Harry. Warning! Mentions of Violence,Blood and Gore! MAJOR Character Death! Mentions of different Slash pairings! Harry/Terrence Higgs! Slash!


**Tale of the Fruitcake, Harry.**

**Summary:** What happens when an Eight year old Harry Potter reads too many books containing Blood and Gore and watches biographies containing the brutality of Mob gangsters whenever he can? A bloodthirsty lunatic of course! Features Dark/Crazy/Dominant/Harry. **Warning!** Mentions of Violence, Blood and Gore! MAJOR Character Death! Mentions of Slash! Harry/Terrence Higgs!

**A/N:** Yeah, I know... I can't even complete my stories but I'm starting new ones, lol. Don't worry, this one is only one chapter from an outsider's input with a few of Harry's P.O.V in between so that I don't have to make it an entire book.

* * *

From a long age, young Harry Potter became interested in violence as he watched his cousin Dudley picking on the neighborhood kids, don't get him wrong, they did the same to him on practically a regular basis and he really wasn't partial to it, but when it comes to causing pain on someone else, he was into it and that was how he found himself looking at the fading sign of the Library.

Harry grinned gleefully and quickly rushed up the stairs to the Library of which would basically change Harry to the lunatic that he would become in the future; he quickly pushed in the doors and entered where he simply smirked at the sleeping Library assistant and he quietly walked away from the desk then looked at the signs hanging over the different sections of books.

He frowned then walked more down the aisle and away from the sleeping teenager until he practically reached the end of the aisle before he grinned as he saw the sign he was looking for.

**Adult Fiction**

He quickly walked into the section and breathed deeply when he saw how much work he had to do to find the section that he was looking for.

After five minutes of searching, he came across a small section labelled "**Intense Violence.**"

"Jackpot," He whispered before he gathered up as much promising books as he could, making sure they weren't too bulky before he walked out of the section to peeked out, noticing the boy still sleeping, he grinned the quickly walking back down the Aisles, pausing when the boy twitched before scattering out of the Library before his luck ran out.

He smiled as he looked down at the books in his hand before he quickly ran back to the Dursleys so that he would hide the books so that they wouldn't destroy them.

**Ten Year old Harry**

Harry sighed wistfully as he watched the Biography of Thomas Pitera, a bullying victim who later turned out to be a highly skilled Martial Arts expert who joined the Bonnano gang which in turn made him out to be a brutal mobster; Harry gasped at the pictures that were shown in the biography and he felt a sense of longing.

"Hmm... I wonder... Dudley could... nah."

He just continued watching the biography until it ended before switching off the television.

He had manged to get at least five biographies at a hole-in-the-wall place where he barely spent any money as the man didn't want the DVD's to begin with and to the fact that he didn't care how old Harry was, as long as he had the money then it wasn't the man's business after all.

"You know... I wish that I could have done that to you, but I guess that I've already done enough," He whispered softly to the forever terrified head of Dudley Dursley.

"I guess... that i should go to be now... Goodnight Aunt Petunia! Uncle Vernon!" He said, waving to the brutally mutilated forms of a skinless Petunia and Vernon Dursley before walking up the stairs.

One thing was for sure... The mob bosses had nothing on that Fruitcake!

**Eleven Year old Harry**

Harry stared blankly at the letter inviting him to some school of Magic called Hogwarts; he smiled wistfully then carefully placed the letter on the table next to him causing the parchment to become soaked in blood after he had the bright idea to use Vernon's arms and legs as stands which he used the man's skin to wrap around the wooden and circular top of the table.

"I should go... Maybe I'll have even more fun there and probably rule them all," He hissed out, a maniacal grin on his face.

And that, my dear readers is how Dumbledore caused the death of many people including himself.

**Harry's attendance at Hogwarts**

When Harry arrived at Hogwarts after torturing a red haired and overly freckled boy for information, he immediately went to the Bank and withdrew as much money as he wanted before going on a shopping spree where he proceeded to purchase all type of torture devices which were gleefully sold to him by a Pureblood Supremacist, ignorant on the fact that Harry wouldn't be using them on Muggle solely.

What he didn't know couldn't hurt him... Yet.

As for the red haired boy, Harry learned his name was Ronell, Ronald or something and then proceeded to throw the now heart-less husk into a nearby dumpster.

"Tch... He deserved it," Harry murmured. "Idiot thought I'm some sort of Savior or the other."

After arriving at Hogwarts, Harry winked at a blond haired boy who as looking at him through narrowed eyes.

"May I help you, gorgeous?" He purred, grinning at the embarrassed blush which stained the boy's face before he moved away from him.

"Playing hard to get I see," He whispered through narrowed eyes. "I like that."

He then turned around then calmly brushed off a dung beetle which flew on his shoulder then stomping on it, ignoring the cries it made before kicking it on the robe of some bushy-haired, rabbit tooth girl who was blabbering on and on about the ceiling or whatever.

While names were being called to get sorted, Harry's eyes looked with that of some Ancient old bat and he felt a tingling sensation in his head and he frowned then mentally grasped the being, ignoring the wide eyes of the old bat then proceeded to rip the thing apart mentally, grinning when he heard a scream then turned to see the old bat's body splattered across the table and walls behind.

"Wicked," He whispered with a grin.

**First Year**

After the old bat's death, who Harry later found out was the Headmaster, the woman, McGonogall stepped up and became the Headmistress and Harry was sorted in Slytherin.

Many were speculating on the death of Dumbledore but no one could find any suspect so the case ran cold.

During that time, Harry had accidentally or not permanently blinded his Professor, Snape in his left eye which warranted him a months detention but no loss in House points as he wasn't monitored by the man.

The bushy-haired chit, whose name he learned was Herminny or Ginger... whatever was found battered to death by a troll in the bathroom and Harry's eyes widened when he saw the girl's eyeball and lips stuck to the Troll's club.

"Nice," He murmured, getting odd looks from the blood, Draco Malfoy.

"You're a Psycho," The blond murmured.

Harry turned towards the boy and smirked before moving closer to him.

"Yeah, I know. It also transfers in bed," He purred, grinning at the shiver which wracked the other boy's frame.

"In your dreams, Potter," He sneered before yelping when Harry smacked his arse.

"That's after I fuck you," He said plainly.

Draco only gulped.

During the who of Harry's First Year, some sort of Magic stone was stolen by Quirrell who turned out to house some ugly, old Fart named Vollymort, whatever makes the people sleep at night.

Unfortunately or not, Snape and Filch were eaten by the Cerberus there and Harry had gleefully watched it happen will sucking on a blood pop.

**Second Year**

Harry groaned then pushed away the other boy after he released.

"I give you a 4 out of 10... Work on your technique mate... Took me three bloody hours just to cum from a blowjob," He stated, glaring at the boy.

"Sorry, Harry," The embarrassed voice of Dean Thomas mumbled.

"Me too," He snarked before walking out of the room, leaving the crying boy behind.

**I smell blood.**

** Let me rip you. **

**Let me kill you.**

**Kill! **

**Kill! **

**Kill!**

Harry stopped walking then walked closer to the walls where he heard something big moving and his eyes widened in curiosity before he shrugged.

"I'm just gonna mind my business and pretend that I didn't hear that," He mumbled before walking way.

Lucky for Harry... By minding his own business, He prevented his untimely death and instead, some ugly bint name Ginny died along with Dean Thomas, who still hadn't improved much on his Blowjob skills with only a 5 to his name and some bird name Lavender along with a fraud name LockHart who the Basilisk only killed with it's gaze, apparently, the Basilisk couldn't digest the man because the amount of perfume and scented oils he used.

Turned out that there was a Basilisks living in the school and a sixteen year old boy controlled it named Tom Riddle who Harry met on his way from a satisfying Blowjob from Blaise Zabini who scored a 7.

Tom knocked into Harry who righted him then looked into his blood red eyes.

"What's a stud like you doing walking the halls this time of the night," He asked seductively.

Tom quirked an eyebrow at him before leveling A Wand, not his Wand but A Wand under Harry's eye.

"Feisty one," Harry chuckled darkly before grabbing the older boy's hand and twisting it casually, causing the other boy to hiss as Harry snapped his wrist.

After that confrontation, Harry found out who Tom was, Tom gave him a blowjob and Harry mutilated the boy's body then threw it to the Basilisk.

"Fucker didn't even score a 1 and he bit me too many damn times! What kind of Dark Lord doesn't know how to give a proper Blowjob?" He ranted angrily, moaning when Theodore Nott sucked on the head of him member before he cummed.

"Not bad, Nott. I give you a 6 1/2... Good job."

Nott only beamed in pride.

A bet was going on to see who could score a 10 from Harry.

**Third Year**

Harry's year was eventful as some creatures names Dementors came on board the Train and came into his compartment where a scraggly looking man was sleeping while he got a his dose of Blowjob from Draco who surprised him with a score of 8.

"Practicing are we?" He teased.

Draco only hummed around his member then swallowed dutifully when he cummed.

As Draco was about to open his mouth, the windows began icing over and said blond stuck himself to Harry's side then both watched as the door slid open, revealing a skeletal face wearing a long, black, tattered cloak.

"D-Dementor," Draco squeaked.

Harry frowned then shrugged before standing up, unlatching Draco from his robe before approaching the Dementor.

"Suck," He commanded with a smirk.

The Dementor immediately began feeding from him and he watched as the memory of him sowing the skin of Piers Polkiss and using it as a cover in his book making.

The Dementor choked then continued to feed where another memory was brought up of him getting the Blowjob from Draco before it abruptly switched to him frying the organs and skin of Petunia then feeding them to the neighbor starving dogs.

With a gasp, the Dementor began wheezing at the happiness radiating from his memories and with a gasp, it exploded, leaving only its tattered robe lying in front of Harry.

"Interesting..." He murmured before picking up the cloak and stuffing it in his trunk, ignoring the now awake Professor and the shivering Draco.

"Let's take your mind off of what happened, Draco," He purred before sitting down and pushing the blond's head in his lap, raising an eyebrow at the flabbergasted man who was staring at him.

"Nothing to see here, mate," He hissed through narrowed eyes, smirking when the man turned his head away.

He smirked when he noticed the new Defense Teacher, Professor Lupin and the Potions Professor, Lucius Malfoy.

"Hmm... A sexier version of Draco... How intriguing," He mused then winked at the older man when they locked eyes and the man's smirked at him.

Harry's class with Lupin was interesting to say the least, the man brought something called a Boggart and it turned into everyone's fears until you said the incantation Riddikulus... yeah... as ridiculous as that sounded.

Harry was amused at everyone's fears and when it was his turn, he could see that Lupin seemed hesitant as if it would turn into Vollymort or something; he proved them wrong when he went in front of the Boggart and a replica of himself appeared.

"I-I'm afraid of myself?" He asked it curiously.

His replica shook it's head before it answered with a small frown.

"Nope... You're afraid of no one getting a score of 10 in giving a proper Blowjob."

Harry's eyes widened then he pointed his Wand at the defeated look in his replica's eyes.

"That is plainly ridiculous! I will get a 10!" He yelled at the suddenly skeptical look on his replica's face. "You know... You're just being **Riddikulus**!"

Everyone screamed as the replica of Harry became the gruesome image of a mutilated Dudley, body stripped of skin, headless with the body cut wide opened while the organs littered around it in blood.

"That's better," He hummed.

Many were heard vomiting and Lupin quickly got rid of the Boggart.

After that day, many students experienced nightmares except the Slytherins whose eyes widened at the work of Art.

Lupin didn't even glance at Harry when he ushered everyone out of the room.

Later on that year, Harry managed to become friends with Lucius Malfoy and asked the man to help Draco achieve the perfect 10 that he knew the boy was capable of.

"Your son is capable of many great things, Professor. He just need some help and he'll be able to give me that 10 that we both want so that I may move on and fuck him."

Lucius raised an eyebrow at him.

"My son... bottoms?"

Harry snorted then shrugged. "Don't know, Don't care. All you should know is that I don't bottom. I'll fuck you to when I get older, but now, Good night," He stated before turning around and walking out of the door, leaving a shocked and amused Lucius Malfoy behind.

A couple weeks after their talk, Harry was kidnapped by Lupin into some musty old shack where this deranged man was pacing up ad down.

He fixed his cloak made from the Dementor's cloak then fixed both man with his patented Don't care stare.

"May I help you two gentlemen with something?" He drawled.

Lupin and the other man shared a look before the man stepped forward hesitantly before answering.

"H-Harry... My name's Sirius Black and I am your Godfather."

Harry snorted then rolled his eyes.

"Isn't there suppose to be loud rumbles of thunder, flashes of lightning and a very daunting melody playing right now?... No? Okay then. What do you want with me?"

Sirius looked at Lupin who only shook his head.

The man then went on to explain the death of his Parents and being betrayed by some rat name Pettigrew before he escaped and Sirius was falsely accused before being thrown in Azkaban without a trial. Lupin went on to validate the man's claims as if to convince Harry not to call the Aurors.

"You're telling me this as if I give a damn. If you want to be free then change your name and looks... easy as that and cleanse your core which will change your Magical Signature then get another Wand. We both know that you won't be catching Pettigrew any time soon," he drawled.

Sirius looked at him in shock.

"I can't change my appearance permanently! I doubt potions can do that!"

Harry smirked when the man didn't disregard the idea but he shrugged.

"Then go to the Gringotts Goblins. Everyone knows that they aren't under Ministry control so they can do everything for you. If that's all, I have to go because in Twenty minutes, the full moon will be out and I have no need for Werewolf fur yet. I haven't upgraded past Human skin as it's still pretty good to write on," He smirked at the horrified looks on both man's face before he swiveled around and walked away.

"If you want to talk just owl me!"

True to Harry's word, Sirius managed to change his appearance and name legally and no one was any wiser. He still manged to keep everything of the Noble House of Black but the man never ever contacted him again and Harry didn't care either way.

The man called himself, Cerial Black.

What a stupid name and those stupid Wizards didn't even suspect anything.

**Fourth Year**

Harry hummed in interest when McGonogall announced that the school would he holding some kind of Tournament; he then turned back towards the table while eating his mashed potato to keep in the moans that threatened to spill while Roger Davies from Ravenclaw sucked him off under the table with his fellow Snakes hiding him.

When everyone stood up and clap, Harry spilled in Roger's mouth and helped the boy out while said boy disillusioned himself.

"What's my score, Harry?" He purred, placing a small, kiss on Harry's lips.

Harry groaned and restrained himself from having his way with the boy on their table.

"9. You need to brush up on using your tongue. Very good performance, though. You were so close to getting fucked," He murmured, smirking when he felt Roger shiver.

"Well," Roger purred in his ear. "I'll be sure to practice more on a banana."

Harry groaned quietly.

"You better get back to your table before I can't restrain myself anymore," He growled, lust evident in his tone.

Roger moaned then sucked on Harry's bottom lips before quickly running over to his table and sitting in the space that his fellow dorm mates saved for him.

No sooner had the other boy sat down than the door flew open and in came the foreign students.

Harry tuned out McGonogall blabbering of who the foreigners were in favor of eating the giant slice of chocolate he cut.

Five minutes later, Harry felt someone sitting down next to him and he raised his head to see many students in boring brown pants and shirts sitting down at the Slytherin table.

He turned towards the dark eyes watching him and he sneered before going back to finishing his third helping of cake.

"If you don't speak English well then don't bother holding a conversation."

The other boy snapped his mouth shut then breathed deeply before turning towards Draco who he engaged in a rather boring topic of Quidditch.

A few days after their appearance, some stuffy looking man arrived and placed some ancient looking cup on a podium and it had blue flames inside.

Once more, Harry tuned out McGonogall's blabbering and watched as a light blue line appeared around the cup and then a couples minutes later, this girl skipped up and placed a pink paper inside along with the oaf who wanted to talk to Harry and some lankly looking Hufflepuff who was egged on by his fellow Puffs.

"Harry... Are you going to enter?" Daphne Greengrass asked curiously.

Harry only stared at her before answering.

"Nope. I don't even know what that is since I tuned out McGonogall's blabbering. I don't even want to know what it is either way. If anyone enters me then am bathing in their blood and feeding their body to the Thestrals."

Those who overheard shivered and Daphne snorted.

"Nice one, Potter."

Harry snorted.

"I wasn't joking, Daphne." He stated seriously, smirking at the look of horror on the other girl's face. "Ever wondered what happened to Bulstrode?"

With that said, he walked away from the terrified gasps behind him.

The next day, McGonogall was ready to announce the chosen victors for each school Harry Potter was seen with his head down on the table, asleep.

No one bothered to wake him as they doubted that he would listen either way.

15 minutes later, all three names were called.

Fleur Delacour, Victor Krum and Cedric Diggory.

All three championships got up and walked through that door at the back of the Staff table.

As McGonogall was about to speak, Harry raised his head and a piece of parchment flew out of the cup and he blinked twice then clenched his hands as the switched paper appeared in his hand.

He knew that someone might shit him over and he came prepared, making sure to write someone's name who didn't touch him up daily.

McGonogall quickly caught the piece of paper and she frowned then called out the name.

"Neville Longbottom!"

Harry didn't even shift when he heard the gasps and furious whispers; he only rested his head once more on the table then opened his fist where the paper in his hand contained his name.

After all the tasks were completed, the victor turned out to be Diggory after Longbottom got himself killed mysteriously but Harry swore that he saw a bright green light far east and he was the only one listening when Diggory screeched about Vollymort's return. Delacour got killed by Krum who looked to be under a curse but after he was checked, he committed suicide by blasting off his head.

Suffice to say, Harry was now hated by the Bulgarians after he clapped vigorously and smiled at the man's headless corpse.

He didn't feel guilty sending Longbottom to his death, to be reasonable, it was a long time coming in his opinion.

**Fifth Year**

Harry walked out of his home in located in Ottery St Catchpole and and sneered at the broken down shack which house the Weasley family, the poorest examples of Purebloods he had ever seen; He looked down at the Gnome which landed in front of him and he picked it up and threw it at the shack, breaking a window with it.

"Pitiful," He snarked when he heard the furious yelling of the banshee inside.

He went to Diagon Alley where he proceeded to purchase everything he would need for the upcoming school year and it was just his luck to bump into the Malfoy family.

"Harry!" Draco yelled, pulling him into a hug.

"Mr. Potter," Lucius nodded and his wife nodded at him with a smile.

"Draco, Lucius, Mrs. Malfoy, pleasure to meet you," He said with a nod.

"So... Have you practiced your Blowjob skills Draco? I have much faith in you to score a 10."

Draco blushed, Lucius' eyes widened along with his wife.

"Harry!" The boy squeaked in shame.

"Have you no shame, Mr. Potter?" Mrs. Malfoy asked coldly.

Harry only smirked at her.

"If I did then I wouldn't have killed as much people as I have."

The woman's eyes widened, Lucius looked curious while Draco looked ill.

"How man people have you killed, Mr. Potter?" Lucius asked curiously.

Harry shrugged with a pout.

"Only a measly 49, I want to reach 100 but you should try using the skin to write, makes my handwriting look pretty neat."

Draco looked about to throw up and Mrs. Malfoy looked green.

"Interesting discovery. I like you, Mr. Potter."

Harry smirked at him and winked.

"I like you too, Lucius. I can't wait to fuck you," He replied before turning away from the family and walking away ignoring Mrs. Malfoy's choking, Lucius' smirk and Draco's blush.

After school resumed, some Toad looking woman named Umbitch or Umbridge became the new DADA teacher and Harry only shrugged when the woman glared at him.

"Seems like she's out to get you, Harry."

Harry turned around and smirked Seamus Finnegan.

"I didn't know we were on first name basis, Finnegan? Though, I wouldn't go around with an ugly name like that."

Seamus glared at him and pouted.

"That mouth could be used for better things, Finnegan. Want to find out what?" He leered.

Seamus blushed then shrugged and approached him.

"Maybe I can score a 10, Harry," The other boy purred.

Harry only chuckled.

"Maybe."

Seamus was about to reply when a voice distracted them.

"Hem Hem."

Harry groaned then turned around to face the pink toad.

"Umbitch, what a pleasure," He drawled, ignoring the gasp which left Seamus's mouth and the glare which the other woman sent his way.

"Off you trot boy," She ordered Seamus who ran away, looking at Harry in apology of which he waved away with a smirk.

"I believe that detention will clear up this little situation," Umbitch resumed turning around and walking away.

Harry shrugged then followed her into her hideous office filled with hung photos of cats.

"Nice office, hmm... Bitch."

Umbitch swiveled then fixed him with an angry stare before smiling and gesturing towards the chair where he sat down.

She then placed a long sheet of Parchment in front of him.

"You will write 'I must respect authority figures,' 50 times."

Harry only shrug then reached for a quill on the desk before she stopped him and held out a larger quill with a sharp tip to him.

He raised an eyebrow at it then smirked before taking it from her.

"Okay... Bitch," He responded, ignoring the woman's angry huffs then as he was about to write, Umbitch leaned over and he quickly turned around and stabbed the Blood-quill through her right eye, smirking at her screams.

Through the night, Harry mutilated the woman's body until only the legs and hand were intact which the rest looked like finely chopped liver, he then threw all the pieces inside a bag then carefully contained her organs.

"Now that was a breath of fresh air," He mused then proceeded to destroy every photo of cat in the room before he left and went back to his dorm where he was met with the wide eyed stares of his dorm mates and his Head of House, Lucius Malfoy.

"Mr. Potter, care to explain?" Lucius asked curiously, gesturing towards his bloodied robes, and the two bloody containers in his hand.

Harry only smiled then shrugged.

"Killed Umbitch tonight, chopped up her body except for the legs and arms and important organs."

Gasps were heard and the sound of retching reached his ears and he smiled.

Lucius swallowed deeply.

"What exactly are you going to do with the rest?"

Harry chuckled before replying. "Sell them on the Black Market, they sell for a hefty price and don't worry, all evidence of me were cleaned away and I'll just talk to Finnegan as he was there when Umbitch came to me. Don't worry, I've done this before," He stated before walking towards his room, blood trailing after him which were cleaned right away.

"Potter's a Fruitcake!" Adrian Pucey rasped.

There were collective nods from everyone.

The next morning, mostly everyone slept the day away as it was a Saturday and one Harry James Potter had one of the House Elves take him to Knockturn Alley where he sold all Umbitch's remaining parts which accumulated a hefty sum of 1096666 Galleons. He was a bit surprised that the hand and forearm cost so little, only 770 Galleons.

Oh well.

Appearing back at Hogwarts, he walked towards the Great Hall and as he sat down, a group of Five Aurors came through the door.

As usual, McGonogall began her little speech and Harry didn't tune her out this time.

"Students, Teachers, I regret to inform you that you Defense Professor Madame Umbridge had disappeared and has not been since since last night. If anyone has any information please feel free to share with the Teachers or the Aurors on this sad day. Classes are cancelled for the day."

The Hall was silent before students began laughing.

"Hopefully she's dead!"

"Good Riddance!"

Everyone laughed then practically skipped out of the Great Hall leaving a shocked McGonogall behind.

"Well... This search is going to be hard," One of the Aurors muttered.

Harry smirked then pulled Finnegan aside and into an used classroom the locked the door.

"If you're afraid that I'll snitch, I won't! I promise Harry!" He yelled in panic.

Harry only chuckled then shook his head.

"I don't care, Seamus. I came here for my Blowjob which was interrupted last night by that bitch."

Seamus shuddered then calmly approached Harry then knelt down.

"If you bite me, I'll kill you," He stated darkly.

Seamus nodded then unzipped his pants.

After Seamus performed practically the worst fellatio next to Tom Riddle, Harry kicked him to the curb then walked over to the Slytherin table where he got Terrence Higgs to help him out.

"Fuck, you're good!" He groaned, clenching Terry's hair in his hands before shooting down the other's throat.

Terrence smiled then slithered up Harry's torso then place a sweet kiss to his lips.

"How much do I score, Harry?" He asked softly, biting his lip seductively.

Harry groaned then pulled the other boy closer then pulling him up until Terrence wrapped his legs around his waist.

"A fucking 10! Shit, you were so good," He groaned then began sucking hickeys up Terrence's neck.

Said boy giggled then gave Harry enough space to mark his neck.

"What does this mean now, Harry?" He asked breathlessly.

Harry pulled away then began kneading his butt.

"This means that you're now my boyfriend."

Terrence smiled then pushed their lips together.

"You better take me on a date, Harry," He whispered.

Harry nodded then began kissing Terrence like not tomorrow.

Later that year, News reached the school about Umbitch's murder and Vollymort's death by the Veil when Bellatrix Lestrange, now imprisoned along with the other Death Eaters present, threw a Crucio at Cerial Black who dodged causing it to propel Vollymort into the Veil and the Aurors showed up and managed to apprehend Peter Pettigrew who had almost escaped.

"What an eventful year," Harry murmured, smirking down at Terrence who was moaning and riding his fingers like a bitch in heat.

"Y-Yeah... Give me what you got, Harry!" He yelled.

Harry smirked when he heard the gasps and coughing of their dorm mates then proceeded to show Terrence just how well kept his Wand was.

* * *

**A/N: I felt like ending it here and i hope people read and like it! I had fun writing it!**


End file.
